tack_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex Scandal
Tack Town ������ ��������������! Chapter 1 Decades after Jallah's War of Rebirthal, The Tree Leaf War with The Mud Men, The Banning of Tack from Growtopia Discord Server (Unreleased Episode) and many more events, tragedies and wars in which Guyakey (MC Ride Guyakey Cream-Over-Misery George CCC II) never participated in. Since Guyakey is omnipresent, rumours said that he most likely was indeed overlooking all of them. That was not true at all. Guyakey was instead becoming a crack addict, daring himself to consume all the crack in the world. He was in the middle of Bavaria, the state of Germany. Looking for more crack. He couldn't find any more after he left Zimbabwe. Where he had to wipe it out completely because the Cannibal Warlord, dsjhfjkdajdfhdh (OVA EPISODE) attempted to quote en quote "BOooOONk GaaanG NIGGA" Guyakey's crack. Guyakey is left annihilated from devouring too much of that rock and now he stands in the middle of a field with his yukata covered in white sparkly dust. If no one was able to kill Guyakey, it would be himself. Guyakey knew he had to somehow stop himself from totally ending it all but he couldn't. The sensation was too good that it seems as if his blood turned into white rocks. He was looking at the sky with glee, his eyes were shining, reflecting the god rays of the sun. Suddenly a strange ass nigga foe showed up. Edwin "Crazy" Frog appeared. Another mysterious fellow who came to mark his words to Guyakey "Guyakey..." Edwin "Crazy" Frog says with despair. "The news I bring is chronic". "hi what" says Guyakey apathetically. Edwin "Crazy" Frog responded saying "Pay close attention to what I have to say" - "K" says Guyakey in a deep manner. "T-the sex tape.. there are legends saying that it's gone, it's spread" says Edwin "Crazy" Frog in a serious tone. "K" says Guyakey, higher than the sky itself. "This is no time to play no games, ITS GONE, THE SEX TAPE". yells Edwin "Crazy" Frog. "aight. .. . . . .. i guess it's time then" Guyakey says in a bizarrely complex matter". Guyakey suddenly stiffens up and all of the dust on his body turned to hard charged plasma, emitting from his body.(edited) Edwin "Crazy" Frog backs off while Guyakey turns his head towards him. "trust me.. they will die.. . ." speaks Guyakey. Chapter 2 After hearing what Guyakey had just said, Edwin "Crazy" Frog thought that Guyakey went into his true state. That was not true at all however. Guyakey was still in his "Crack-Ass Form" as he likes to call it. There are three forms of Guyakey. The first being his normal unfazed, uncaring, apathetic state. The second being his "Crack-Ass Form" and the third being his "True form". The three forms are still unknown when it comes to how strong they are mainly due to Guyakey never giving a fuck. The only calculable power that scholars get from Guyakey is when he supposedly had his battle with Seth A. Robinson and as well as the many countries, moons, and continents Guyakey has totally destroyed. Edwin "Crazy" Frog is attempting to keep Guyakey neutralised. It seems obvious that Edwin "Crazy" Frog does not want to make a foe out of Guyakey. He believes that Guyakey might be as powerful as the world renowned hero, Tack himself. Edwin "Crazy" Frog can't totally say for sure since Guyakey doesn't really try to fight others so it is unknown for now. Edwin "Crazy" Frog takes his leave after giving Guyakey some information about the thief. "who is the thief?" asks Guyakey as if he didn't know. "You're asking me that? You probably figured it all out a decade ago says Edwin "Crazy" Frog. "the heartstring then.." speaks guyakey in a deep tone. "That's correct. The being who stole your heart, your tape, and the crack rocks." "aight . . . . . . .. . i'll go ahead and finish this then" - "once and for all" says guyakey. "Alright, good luck." Edwin "Crazy" Frog leaps out, travelling thousands of miles away with just one hop as Guyakey stares at the near horizon with his silhouette darkening to form a hole, consuming all color and light leaving nothing behind but Crack Rock. Everything near Guyakey turns monotone and he suddenly shifts and disappears - Chapter 2.5 Guyakey walks into a bar in the suburbs of Hamburg, Germany. He tries to make a Fortnite joke but he's so cracked out that he couldn't think of one. As he walks in he finds out that one of his fellow companions from the mysterious group, "The Nigga Coup" Jackie Chan (Alternative) is sitting in the bar drinking the blood of a worm. Jackie Chan looks at Guyakey and is instantly greeting him with a wide smile, showing all of his canines and Nigga glory. "ooohhhhh WAH! wowoooowowoa a aaaaa" Jackie Chan speaks in a niggerly tone. "hi jacky" says Guyakey. - Guyakey asks the bartender for some Crack Juice.. After a couple sips, Guyakey continues on to tell Jackie Chan everything that had just happened to him. "OoOodododoOSOSSOSOsodososdooaods" says Jackie Chan. Guyakey waits a couple seconds to drink up. "yeah Aiko somehow stole the sex tape of me and her. if she finds out the overwhelming powers obtainable from viewing the tape, it'll kill her and the world itself." - "Ooososoaooasodsosaoosooaooso.... . .. . " Says Jackie Chan in a concerned niggerly tone. "yea thx dude" Guyakey responds. - Suddenly a dark silhouette opens into the bar. Guyakey and Jackie Chan instantly turn their heads as they notice the unfamiliar power emitting out of the silhouette. It turned out to be Aiko but something seemed off. Aiko somehow didn't realize Jackie Chan and Guyakey so they keep their heads low. Jackie Chan figured out what happened and is so frightened that he actually starts speaking english instead of Nigga. "Guyakey, it's aiko, it's aiko!" he says in a desperate accent. "i know you chinese immigrant, calm down." Aiko seemed to be searching for Guyakey and Jackie Chan. She was asking if anyone had seen them. Aiko walks over and presents a photo to a group of bandits. "Hiya ^ ^ Would you mind telling me if you recognize this pussy ^ ^ If you don't i'll gladly rip your tits off before i file a report." Jackie Chan peaks over his shoulder and flusters in fear. Aiko instantly finds Jackie and races towards him. Jackie Chan tilts his head forward as if he is oblivious to what's going on. He looks beside him only to see that Guyakey already left. Aiko puts her hand on Jackie's shoulder and shows the photo to him. " ^ ^ Did you see this man. You clearly know him, you're Jackie Chan right? From the Nigga Coup?" Aiko asks robotically. "No I haven't. I haven't s-seen Guyakey in a long time." Says Jackie. Aiko responds saying "Oh? ^ ^ you redditors are always trembling. Did you notice my powers?" - "I'll spare your life ^ ^ only if you give out one little message to Guyakey." Jackie Chan stares at the bar-table in terror. "Tell Guyakey to come to me.. Or else I'll come to him.." - "Understand? ^ ^ " Jackie Chan nods his head with sweat dripping down his cheek. However, the whole time, Jackie Chan was throwing out a bit to assure Guyakey is spared with enough possible time to escape the perimeter. Just as Aiko turned her body to leave the bar, Jackie Chan's eyes glowed with passion and looked as if they were reflecting the entire world. Aiko notices the abrupt sequence of power that started to flow through Jackie. So Aiko turned again to find Jackie standing in front of her with his eyes reflecting his might and his mouth chanting words so terrifying that it's beautiful. "Ozzzzzzzzz Ozzzzz Zzoooooo Zooooo" - "WOE IS ME... I AM BUT A NIGGA.. DEATH CANNOT MURDER ME.. I AM... A NIGGA.." Aiko flusters and trips as Jackie Chan spews out a vector of force that continues outwards for miles. Thanks to Aiko tripping the only thing that was decimated from Aikos body was her left hand. Aiko quickly jumps back while Jackie glares with pride. "If i didn't fall back, he would've destroyed me.." - "I should be more careful, I'm not yet accustomed to these powers." "If you take one more step towards me.. You're dead." Says Jackie. "R-right.. But mark my words. The next time you see me you'll be the one dead ^_^ " Aiko vanishes out of sight and Jackie leaves the bar to catch up with Guyakey to give the message. And the story goes on. Chapter 3 Jackie Chan swaddles along to catch up with Guyakey. Thankfully, Guyakey is still high out of his mind so he wasn't too far. Turns out that Guyakey didn't actually care that Aiko was there, he was just looking for a place to shit and piss on. Jackie walks up next to Guyakey. "Why the hell did you leave me? I ended up having to attempt to beat her." says Jackie. "no reason really, after noticing that she doesn't know how to use her powers i just got bored." - "Bored? Seriously? She looked so menacing, I know she could've killed the both of us." Jackie says in a confused voice "maybe but despite her looking at the tape she's still not even a match against GER." "we're going to have to look for Edwin "Crazy" frog again." says Guyakey. "Why is that? He's strong but even I could've killed Aiko in a flash." "that's true but Crazy Frog is the only one who can take the powers out of Aiko. the problem with the tape is that the powers are omnipotent after death." Says Guyakey. "So we gotta manually get rid of it?" Asks Jackie. "yea" Guyakey responds. The two plan out their mission to the edge. They merged with the sky and swiftly traveled out of the brink of reality to get to their destination. Guyakey finds Crazy Frog hiding into some random ass woman's hole like the deranged rapist he is. Despite Guyakey thinking Crazy Frog is almost as insane as Link, he knows that Crazy Frog is in his attempts to not have any ill will with Guyakey.(edited) Crazy Frog notices Guyakey and Jackie Chan and already figures out what just happened. "Aiko saw the tape, didn't she?" He asks. Guyakey and Jackie nod their heads in disappointment of themselves. "i'm gonna want you to remove the tape from her. killing her doesn't matter, we just can't have the tape released to the wild" Says Guyakey. "Yeah sure, you'll owe me later though." Crazy Frog responds. "of course you gluttonous greed, you" - "You know me so well don't you?" - "yea i know everything." Jackie and Guyakey let Crazy Frog get his things from the anal cavity of the random woman and the three set off the journey on to finally stop Aiko and the Tape.